Pursuing Lila Parks
by Dauntlessfreak
Summary: A innocent muggle born witch and an determine half blood lover, Lila Parks has always hated James Sirius potter! He's the biggest womaniser in the school yet he has the most public crush on her! But as the year goes by things are beginning to change, James now has a girlfriend. Is Lila now jealous? What will this hold for there future...
1. Detention for two!

lila parks ran to defence against dark arts. She walked in at least 15 minutes late, the door slammed behind her as she winced at the sound. She quickly took her seat as the door opened once again as James Sirius potter walked in his robes askew and hair messier than usual. "Mr Potter!" came the shrill voice of the teacher. "sup" he smiled cheekily. The teacher's expression was taken aback "Mr Potter, please kindly remember to be on time, as this is your first defence against dark arts class of this term!" she said sternly as he took a seat next to lila amd winked then turned his head back to the professor and nodded seriously as the teacher shook her head and continued to write notes on the board as lila quickly copied them down. James leant back on his chair his hands resting on the back of his head and feet on the desk "Detention Potter! As well as you Miss Parks!" the teacher said as james leant over to lila and whispered "Great, an whole hour in your company Parks!" he whispred cheekily and winked at her once again. "Just great, i cant wait to spend an entire hour in your company!" her voiced dripped with sarcasm as she put on a fake smile and batted her lashes at him as he smirked "oh i know." he said with less sarcasm ruffling his trade mark windswept hair making it even more messier in mock vanity "so you coming to quidditch try-outs? or do you have a date?" he asked feigning seriousness "potter, you know i hate quidditch and no, i do not have a date. im staying in and studying and finishing my homework." she said doing the work as he looked at her curiously for a moment "well thats where your wrong parks" he smiled craftily "you have a date with me.. at the quidditch try outs" he winked at her as she rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound "i cant, sorry" she said bluntly. James's face fell as she said it "c'mon parks, you know i like you, I've asked you a million times!" he said as she shook her head and looked at him "sorry Potter, it will happen when hell freezes over!" she said sharply looking down again doing the work. James returned to his regular arrogant persona and turned around winking at a hufflepuff girl that was staring at him as she turned around to her friends giggling hysterically. He turned around to lila "see!" he whisper shouted "yes potter, but they are not me" lila said not even looking up from her work "its someone!" he spat as he recived dirty looks from the girl's boyfriend. "how about, you go out with me and then choose if we go on a second date or if i deserve a slap?" he asked hopefully looking at her. she raised an eye brow at him "wow Potter, thats a record you've asked me out twice in the last.." she looked down at her watch "20 minutes" she laughed slightly "but no potter, i will not go on a date with you, i have stuff to do." lila said stubbornly "Like what?" He asked sceptically "Your not going out with my little brother are you?" he cringed at the thought "hell no potter!" she said louder that expected as a few people turned around and looked at them both as James flapped his hand as if to shoo them away. He looked back over at lila and pointed at the piece of full parchment with notes all over it. "why are you actually doing the work?" he asked curiously. "Because unlike some people," she said jutting her head towards his friends "i don't want to fail my O.W.L's plus, the work is really easy." she shrugged. "then why not do it later?" James asked cheekily "bunk off with me instead?" he winked ruffling his hair "i cant get another detention in this class potter." she said seriously looking at him. "who said you'd get detention park?" he smirked slightly biting his lip. she raised a brow cheekily "hmm, i'd say most teachers." she asked raising a brow. James put on a genuine smile for once and pulled a cloak out of his bag, he casually looked around checking before he put the cloak on disappearing "ugh" she muttered surprised looking around before muttering "fine, i'll come." James grinned underneath the cloak even though he knew she couldn't see him. He pulled the cloak over lila and they made they're ways outside of the classroom quickly and quietly.


	2. Kisses,

James took the cloak off as soon as they reached the courtyard

"wow the great prefect lila parks is actually bunking ." he laughed facing her. she glared at him and rolled her eyes and he laughed cheekily "so lil?" he asked before lila interrupted "my name is lila. no one but my best friends and family can call me lil" she said icily. But James just shrugged it off "so lila," he corrected himself "have you ever been to the kitchens?" he asked cocking an eye brow up at her "no potter, i have not since A its against school rules and B im a prefect." she replied cooly "c'mon lila, you've made it this far!" he smiled temptingly with his trademark smile. "you do know potter, that smile doesnt work on me right?" she laughed slightly "its works on other girls!" he protested as he realised that was probably the worst thing he could've said to her "you know potter, your not making a better case for yourself right?" she said fixing her skirt. he froze in shock as a puzzled look came upon his face "n-no, i didn't mean you." he quickly said hoping to cover up his mistake. "then what did you mean?" she asked as an intrigued look came upon her face. he sucked in a deep breath "i mean't that your independent, your stubborn and headstrong as hell but you don't follow the crowd" he finished awkwardly. as she nodded and let out an awkward laugh "i think i should go" she finished lamely and looked up at him.

"no, please stay!" he said desperately. as she raised abrow at the tone of his voice and thought, "wow, who knew potter could sound so desperate. He suddenly interrupted her thoughts "What i meant was, how about we just go to the kitchens?" he asked in his usual persona "Fine! But if we get in trouble your getting hexed potter and slapped! And no, before you ask, this is not a date!" she said as calm as she could fixing her strawberry blonde hair. James grinned and began to lead the way to the kitchen. They soon reached a large portrait similar to the gryffindor one. James tickled the pear as the portrait swung open "Ladies first" James said with his most charming smile as Lila walked in gasping slightly "so, you come here often with your friends?" she asked still looking around with awe. He shrugged nocchantly "well friends," he said with air quotes. "More like fans." he said as a small smirk tugged at his lips, she gave a sound of disgust "I'm joking lila." he laughed awkwardly "Your so self obsessed potter." she said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "I am not self obsessed as you put it, if i was you would know a lot more about it." he replied as a boyish smirk crossed his lips and ruffled his already messy hair. "what can misty get mr Potter and his friend sir?" came a small voice. Lila gasped slightly "oh my merlin, house elves." she smiled at them as James broke out into a genuine grin. "misty, you can call me James and this here is Lila." he smiled at Lila flirtatiously as Lila rolled her eyes at him. "i've never seen one in real life just in books." she looked at him slightly "oh yeah, your muggle-born. These guys basically run hogwarts." he grinned at her "Can we get some firewhiskey and butter beer please misty?" James asked.

As soon as they sat down 2 house elves came carrying 3 bottles of firewhiskey and butter beer. Lila self-consciously took a bottle of butter beer as james took a firewhiskey. "this is amazing." she said softly. James grinned and thought "all going to plan." he took a deep breath before making conversation. "so...Why the hell don't you like quidditch?" he asked purely shocked "Its to violent! and i just don't like it!" she replied lying sharply and biting her lip anxiously "Violent?! No one's been killed in years?" James said almost calmly "okay Potter, underline in years. Which means statistically people have been killed before. Also I've been to those Slythein v Gryffindor games when I'm forced and they can get pretty violent." she shrugged trying not to laugh at the confused look that is now upon James's face "Well, its going to get violent. Slytherins are cheating snakes! Everything gets violent when snakes are involved!" he exclaimed in pure horror. Lila was taken aback at this comment and quickly decided to change the topic "So, how'd you know i was muggle-born Potter?" she asked deceivingly. James froze as she asked and stuttered nervously "I-I guessed?" he lied "your whole demeanour just screams muggle-born." he smiled weakly. She dramatically rolled her eyes "seriously potter?" she let out a short laugh "That's the story your going with?" she grinned slightly at him. He looked taken aback "yep.. Well its not exactly secret is it? After all you told your friend Hestia who is some how related to me. Perks of being related to the Weasly's" he laughed shortly. She rolled her eyes "so your on the Quidditch right?" "Seeker at your service!" James said standing to attention"Since my second year!" James announced proudly "And almost captain!" he smiled enthusiastically "Impressive" she smiled slightly "From the games that i was dragged along to, you've fallen you know that right potter? But i have to give you credit since your the one who usually wins the games." Lila said as she slapped her hand over her mouth since realising she had said too much. James let out a small laugh and grinned enthusiastically "credit? Your too kind!" James winked "The falling was down to my kid brother, that snake dared that Malfoy kid to cast the bedbug curse on my trousers!" James smiled reminiscently "But really, credit from you!" he grinned at her "Don't let it go to your head potter!" Lila said rolling her eyes taking a sip of her butterbeer and smiled slightly "would it ever.. lils" James smirked as she glared at him as he took a sip of firewhiskey. Lila sighed softly biting her lip in anticipation as she looked around nervous about this whole affair and afraid they'd be caught. James frowned slightly at her expression "what about you?" He asked as she looked "Have you ever flown on a broom stick?" he asked as she nodded. "Only once, in first year in broomstick training I fell off due to an Slytherin jinxing me." she shrugged and smiled sadly as James nodded "But you still love it... There is nothing quite like it." James said speaking from his experience. "I like myself on the ground with gravity, heights scare me." she shrugged again taking another sip of her drink. "That's a shame...after I went on a broom first time, I couldn't stand being off it! It drove my dad crazy and my little brother was so annoyed, he was too young to have a go! My dad just, didn't have time to spend to stop us arguing!" James sighed sadly as Lila nodded "Im going to go with an instinct that you and Albus don't get along?" she said softly looking at him. James smirked towards her "You could say that, But before both of us came to hogwarts was probably the best time we got on." James smiled to himself as she nodded and returned his smile for once "So tell me about yourself, I mean you seem to know a lot of things about me." she asked with fake politeness. "Like what? My darkest secrets?" James winked as he returned to his regular arrogant persona. "My deepest fears?" he winked at her once again. "Ugh I regret asking." she said as she raised her hands in innocence "I really want to stay sane and protect my innocence." Lila said in mock fright. He laughed "I'm not that bad! Okay... My dad's Harry Potter, my mum Ginny Weasley, my little brother is Albus Severus and my sister Lily Luna Potter. My honorary older brother is my fathers Godson Teddy Lupin!" James smiled as she nodded and smile slightly again. "Sounds like a nice family." as he smiled and nodded "yeah, sort've." he shrugged as a curious look came upon Lila's face "What do you mean by that?" "Well, my brothers a Slytherin, my sister worships him, Teddy is older then me, he has his own friends! my dad always works. My mum has a big family, I was grown at 8 years old, she has nothing to teach me!" He said as an immediate wave of guilt hit her "I'm so sorry Potter, I shouldn't of asked." She said softly and guiltily looking down. He carefully tilted her chin up before she swatted away his hand as he laughed "No,no I wanted to tell you. Its just harder than you think to be a potter." he shrugged smirking. "Eugh wipe that smirk off your face Potter! Most girls would've caved in by now, but I wont!" she looked at him as he raised his hands defensively "I never said a word Parks." he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at his childlike behaviour. "The look on your face says all the words your thinking!" she protested "What am I thinking then?" he asked cheekily as he looked at her with an intrigued yet puzzled look upon his face. Lila scoffed slightly looking down with a hint of blush upon her face "Cant say it out load, sorry." she said as a smirk tugged at her lips as she looked up slightly. If the impossible could happen James's grin would've widened "You could say Im now intrigued Parks. Why ever not could you not tell me?" he asked smirking at her. "Because... its wrong to say out loud and its to do with me and you." she shrugged with a hint of cheek upon her face "Well you minding reading skills are something to be desired I'll give you that!" He winked "But I ask you... what are the chances of that becoming real?" He asked seriously with a serious smile. "When hell freezes over Potter! Then maybe it'll happen." she said jokingly. He laughed out loud "Great, something to look forward to!" Lila raised a brow "I will not go out with you potter!" she exclaimed. James smiled "Alright, alright. No need for that, I know you find me irresistible!" he joked to her as she rolled her eyes. "In your dreams Potter!" she argued "Yes, yes your are in my dreams Lils" he sighed as she made a sound of disgust "Im joking Lila." he laughed "Eugh! Your awful Potter, I swear. You've asked me out since when?" she asked as James said "Since 2nd year!" he said with a hint of proudness in his posture and voice. "Seriously potter? Your proud of being rejected by me, since 2nd year? does everyone know?" Lila laughed slightly "Im not proud of the rejection, Im proud of my perseverance!" he laughed and winked at her as he grinned. "Yet you keep trying!" she muttered under her breath "Anyway, its getting late, better head back." he smiled at her as Lila nodded and crossed her arms "Well that was almost pleasant and you only asked me out once, its a miracle!" He gave her an honest smile. "Well I try. I'd escort you back, but I bet your dying to get away? so see ya." He smiled and laughed cheekily "Nope, you got me into this mess. Now you can escort me out!" Lila said with a smile "Alright! This sway madam!" James bowed imitating the house elves and speaking with his poshest accent. Lila laughed softly at this. "Go back to your arrogant way of speaking potter." she laughed looking at the surprised look on his face. "Is this your favourite way then Parks?" He asked with his normal way of speaking. "Well, I'd prefer you wouldn't speak at all but its one i can actually stand." She said looking at him with a serious look. "Your harsh Parks!" He said laughing a loud. She smiled softly as they approached the fat lady portrait. "Well...This was definitely interesting. And a lot of people are more then what they seem! Underneath this arrogant and devilishly handsome face...I am truly arrogant and hot!" he Winked towards her once again. She rolled her eyes and giggled slightly "Just made it worse for yourself potter!" she laughed again and went on her tiptoes and quickly pecked his cheek Then ran into the common room.


	3. and confusion

James stood there quite in shock. He put a hand on his cheek and one through his hair "Merlins bucket of slugs!" He exclaimed. Lila smiled softly as she heard him "Don't forget your detention Potter!" she laughed once again opening the door looking at him. She quickly closed to the door and began to walk up to her dormitory. James lent against a wall as soon as Lila was gone and grinned to himself. "Ive still got it!" he grinned to himself. Lila rolled her eyes as she heard him and entered the dorm. "well, well what do we have here?" a voice came from a nearby bed. Riley gilmore, she was one of Lila's best friends. Lila groaned and fell onto her bed in disgust with herself. "why riles? why did i just do that?" she complained to riley. "What happened lils?" another voice came. Her other best friend hestia lewis. "Yeah, we couldn't find you after D.A.D.A where did you go?" riley asked. "I skipped class." she muttered as gasps of shock came from her friends "with James potter!" she said quickly. Hestia and Riley came bounding over to Lila "But you hate him?!" Riley said as Hestia and Lila shot her a don't even say it look. after a few minutes hestia spoke up "So what happened?" she asked as lila took her head out of her pillow "We talked, we got to know each other." she said flopping her head back into a pillow "so? Did he hurt you because i swear i will hex him out of this century!" Riley exclaimed. James and Riley had known each other for years, they grew up near each other. Lila let out a small soft laugh "Cheer up li, its the first party of the year tonight and I don't care how much you protest you are going!" Hestia said strictly heading over to her closet pulling out a soft blue dress "what the hell is that Hest?" Lila exclaimed looking at it. "This my dear friend is a dress that you shall wear to the party tonight!" she laughed and Lila shook her head and groaned "That is not a dress, that is a shirt!" Lila said as it got thrown to her, she lifted it up. Hestia grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

An hour later Lila emerged from the bathroom, her normally untameable strawberry blonde curls flowed down her face with noticeable but not heavy makeup. And last but not least her dress. Lila kept tugging it down until riley and Hestia hit her hands "Lila maria parks! stop that!" Riley exclaimed "Its too short guys, i cant go down there like this! Im a prefect!" she groaned.

After pleading and begging and some bribing lila walked down the stairs, trying not to fall. Stares turned her way when she saw a familiar pair of hazel eyes staring at her. A soft blush hinted her cheeks as she smiled softly at him.

"James!" his friend Will Maddox said loudly over the music. "huh?" James grunted shaking his head "Stop staring, she's seen you mate." said his other friend Max Oakman. James scoffed at his friends "Who said i was staring at Parks?" He laughed as Hestia Lila and riley made they're way to close to where they stood "OI parks, riley and Hestia." Will shouted as James punched him in the arm hard as will yelped slightly "hey lila-bear!" will smiled as he attempted to tackle her into a bear hug, Lila screamed and shoved him away hard as Will put on his famous womanising pout "you love me really lila-bear!" he laughed as Lila rolled her eyes at him and glared "She cleans up really bloody well James!" Will said in a fake whisper as James shoved him away Lila sighed and headed towards the outdoor balcony. She felt a shiver rise up her spine, she was freezing. "Nice night?" a familiar voice rang out she turned around and crossed her arms "yep." she said icily "what have i done now?" he asked clearly confused "Its what you made me do potter!" she exclaimed shivering again "oh" he said softly as her teeth began to chatter "Are you cold?" he asked quietly as she shook her head "here take my jacket." he insisted as she shook her head "I don't need anything of yours potter!" She said with an icy tone as he took off his sweater and draped it around her shoulders, it smelled faintly like pine and mint. she sighed softly "Are you out here just to annoy me Potter?" she asked seriously. He looked at her surprised and shook his head"No, its just i needed a break." he shrugged as she rolled her eyes.


	4. And betrayal

About one AM the party began to die down until there was only a handful of people left "Alright boys n girls" said will who clearly had too much to drink "We are going to play, drumroll please...Seven minutes in heaven!" He said excitedly as Lila groaned. Everyone began to put their names down on small slips of paper, Lila didn't participate, the remaining people sat down in a circle in the middle of the common room "Our first couple ladies and gentleman is... Lila and James!" he laughed as lila looked outraged "Will, i didn't put my name in!" she exclaimed at him he gulped and nervously cleared his throat "I did." said hestia, She was way too giddy. Lila shot a death scowl her way as she got pushed into a broom closet with no other than James Potter. She shot him a glare in the dark "Lila, the cupboard wont let us out until we've kissed " he smirked towards and leant in. He gently pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her softly running his hand gently through her hair. He began to deepen the kiss until light entered the cupboard, wolf whistles ran through the common room as the door opened, Lila shoved him out if the way and ran to her secret hideout where James or his friends could find her. The library. But as soon as she exited the common room and ran she crashed into something or someone...

"Trying to take me out Lila?" A familiar smirk was on his face, it was Albus Potter, James's brother and one of his best friends scorpius Malfoy. "Oh sod off Potter and Malfoy!" she glared at them. Scorpius pulled out his wand and aimed it at her as Lila did the same "expelliarmus!" Came three familliar voices, Lila turned and saw james, will and Max, Albus and scorpius's wands came flying out of there hands into wills and max's hands. James casually walked in front of lila and punched both of them "Oh look," Albus said sarcastically "its my brother and his friends trying to be the hero's as always!" Albus exclaimed viciously as James tackled him down to the ground punching him until max pulled him off Albus as Lila shrieked slightly and gasped she was frozen in sight. James carefully picked her up and carried her back to his dormitory and laid her down carefully on his bed, as soon as her head touched the pillow she passed out asleep, James carefully crawled under the covers pulling them over her softly. He carefully leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead, she stirred slightly startling him as he slowly fell asleep.

Lila shot up as the sun poured through the room, she opened her eyes groggily looking at her surroundings, she noticed the pillow was harder than the one she usually had she looked beside her and shrieked. Why the Hell am i in bed with James potter?! she though and looked down and sighed in relief to see they were both fully clothed, she struggled out of his grip, James sat up groggily as lila looked at him, Even when he first wakes up he's cute, ugh stop! she commanded herself in her head "hey lils" he smirked groggily at her "ugh,Potter why the hellam i in your bed?" she exclaimed "you passed out after a fight with my moron brother." he cringed at the words as Lila groaned "ugh, just another reason to hate you!" she exclaimed loudly "shhh!" he whispered "follow me."

The two of them walked into the common room "May i ask you why we are down here?" she asked, rage filled inside her with him plus herself. "Hmm maybe because you were yelling and its a bloody saturday, thinking of that... Will you go to..." he stopped after she interrupted him "If you want to see tomorrow then you will stop right there potter!" she exclaimed angrily. A scared look came upon his face "Fine Parks! I honestly give up! I try i honestly did and all you did was throw it back in my face! I give up Lila i really do!" he said angrily and walked away not turning back around. Lila walked up to her dorm, she had finally done it. She broke the great James Potter. But was that really what she wanted?

About a month later, Lila and Max were patrolling the halls after curfew, one of the prefect responsibilities. Lila was oddly quiet "sure your okay lils?" Max asked. He was one of Lila's closest friends despite also being friends with James, they wandered up and down the halls. They pushed each other around friendly like until Lila accidentally tripped into a nearby broom closet inside showed a very flustered James and a very surprised girl name Ever Kingsley. Shock took lila first and then Anger. She left Max to deal with James and ever, "Lila! Wait!" James called walking after her, she began to sprint but due to tallness and quidditch workouts James caught up to her "What James?" She asked angrily "just go back to kissing that dirty Slut!" she spat "Hey!" he barked causing fright to take over her eyes "Shes my girlfriend!" he said angrily "Y-Your girlfriend?" she asked aimlessly and softly

"yes, my girlfriend" he said in a softer voice "I'm so happy for you." she lied trying to smile as she walked away calmly but quickly. She hid in a room. The room of requirement she just cried and cried until nothing else came, she walked back to her room quickly and fell asleep like nothing happened. The next day she woke up feeling depressed, she wondered why but then the next day memories came flooding into her mind, she groaned as she got up and ready for the day of classes "Lila!" Max yelled as she walked through the common room "Oh, hey max." she put a half smile on towards him "Last night was a shock to all of us, you know that right?" He asked softly as a scowl fixed on Lila's face "Why should i care what Potter's relationship status

is?" she asked sharply, Max's face softened at her words "fine, fine." he said softly as i nodded and headed towards the great sat down next to Riley with Hestia across from her "Alright Parks?" an arrogant voice came from behind her, she rolled her eyes "What do you want William?" Hestia asked sharply using his full name knowing he hated it "So Parks, I heard from a little birdie you interrupted James's and Ever Kinsgley's snog fest." He smirked taking a seat next to her as she groaned "Eugh will, just leave me alone!" she muttered turning around to glare at him as a smirk sat upon his lips. His brown eyes full of mischief, thats what usually attracted the ladies as well as his thick dark curls. He shrugged "soo, are you gonna tell me what happened?" he asked seriously as he looked at her, they had become friends the earlier year when everyone had decided to ignore him. "Just leave us alone William!" hestia exclaimed loudly as she got glares from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table she sent glares in return. Lila stood up quickly and walked out of the great hall shooting James a death look.


	5. The beginning of trouble

"Hey Parks." James called as Lila sat underneath a big old oak tree, she was reading romeo and Juliet, she quickly looked up as her heart skipped a beat as James jogged over to her he glistened in the sunlight with sweat. A breath got stuck in her throat as he smiled cockily at her and sat close to her, too close. "What you reading?" he smiled cockily at her as he leaned over and tried to take the book. She gripped onto it and pulled it away from him as he pouted towards her. She rolled her eyes as he tackled her down ti the ground tickling her "James!" she stuttered with laughter as he quickly took the oppertunity to take the book. Still lying on top of her he looked at the book "Romeo and Juliet?" he asked "So who's the lucky guy?" he wiggled his eye brows at her as she shoved him off her he was taken aback. She glared at him as he cocked his head to the side like a lost puppy. "What do you want potter? I'm not exactly up for your childish antics this early!" She exclaimed standing up. This killed James inside but he had to remember he had a girl friend. She began to walk away, jealousy twinned inside of her as she headed to the great hall

"Oh look what we have here? An innocent little mudblood!" a cruel sarcastic voice said behind lila. she spun around on her heel. There stood Scorpius Malfoy, "What do you want Malfoy?" she glared at him "Well I want you and your petty boyfriend james dead!" he hissed as rage took over her "He is not my boyfriend!" Scorpius snorted and pulled out his wand "cruccio!" he yelled towards her as she blocked it "STUPFEY!" she yelled "What in Merlins name is going on here?" another voice cried. stood to the the side stood professor slughorn. She gulped slightly, pocketing her wand "Both of you, Mcgonagalls office now!" he fumed as she nodded and scorpius glared towards her. Sshe brushed it off by rolling her eyes.


	6. 10 things I don't want yo think about

"What in merlins name were you both thinking? I expect better from you miss parks. You're a prefect for godrics sake!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as Lila looked down guiltly "and Mr Malfoy, are you trying to follow in the steps of your father?" scorpious hung his head in fake shame with a smirk tugging at his lips "50 points from each house and detention, tomorrow night with Professor slughorn!" They both nodded in unison, "And if i was you mr Malfoy, I would wipe that smirk off your face, unless you want another weeks worth of detention!" Professor McGonagall said sharply as they both solemnly walked out of the door of the heads office.

"In trouble Parks?" Will's voice came from behind her , she pivoted round and gave him a sharp glare "Wouldn't you love to know!" She said sharply "Whoa, whoa Lila, i was just asking a question." He said softly as he looked at her strangely "I know, I know. Im sorry, I'm just.. distracted." She hung Her head in shame. "I was just in a fight.." she couldn't finish that sentence without James walking up "Who?! I'll kill that banshee!" He said angrily. Lila raised a brow towards Will as if to say see? Will nodded as if he understood. "Well, i'll see you in detention parks. He grabbed James by his shoulders and dragged him away as Lila shook her head in dismissal and defeat she made her way to the common room. She honestly had never felt so depressed nor confused. Did she now like James? Even if she did she couldn't, she wouldn't! It was completely against what she had fought against, she sighed as she lent against the nearby wall a tear fell down softly as a familiar figure stood before her "Lila, you alright?" The figure asked in a voice that would never be used for him usually. She quickly wiped her cheeks and eyes clean if tears "Y-yep, just dandy!" She drawled sarcastically. Hesitantly will reached out to hug her she accepted great fully and hugged him tightly "Hey, your alright Lil." He said softly. He had always liked her to be honest but same as James he had a reputation to be a huge jerk towards people. More tears fell as she clung onto him. She took a step back and smiled shakily at him "Thankyou Will." She said softly as she looked down. Will smiled cockily at her "Well bye Lila!" He said arrogantly. She rolled her eyes. Some things never change

A/N hey guys! I'm new at this so prepare for crapness! ? I hope your enjoying it and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to share just review! Thankyou!

~Tori


End file.
